Mission II the birth of Xaras
by Organization fer the nation
Summary: How Xaras was born : haha.
1. Prologue

heyy heyy heyy! it's Xaras here doing a mission for you! this is how i came to be! :D

Disclaimers: Organization XIII KH peoples, Everything else the fabulous Organization fer the nation

* * *

**Xaras' Birth - Prologue**

Did you ever wonder if there was someone out there who was just like you? Someone with the same interests, same feelings, same looks, same everything. The only thing was you felt that the other person had something you didn't have. That there was something that you knew was missing inside and that you would watch the other one and see that they had what you didn't. You thought we were the same. You thought that you were not different, even though you were. You felt empty. Well that's how I feel, every day of my life. Hello. My name is Xaras. I am the new superior for the Organization XIII, and this is how I came to be.


	2. Chapter 1: Separation

Chapter one! yay! :D hope you like it! please comment! :D

Disclaimers: i wish :P

* * *

Chapter one: Separation

"Hurry up! Sara we don't have much time!" Nathan called from a distance. He was out of breath from all of the running we were doing. But then again, all we ever did was run. We ran from place to place, trying to avoid possible danger. However the danger always found us anyway. I was starting to think that there was no use in running anymore.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I replied in between breaths. "We all can't be like you and be able to run forever." Although I do wish I could run forever. Then maybe we would finally get out of this place that is infested with darkness. With every turn of the head you can see people losing their hearts, people being attacked by heartless and nobodies, people being chased like we were.

My legs were starting to fail me. I could feel my knees buckle. Oh god why now. The heartless was gaining on us, it was unusually fast. [just great].

"Nate I don't think I can run anymore." I huffed, tears were starting to stream down my eyes.

"Don't say that! You're gunna make it! You have to!" Nate's eyes were tearing up as well. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me along as if he were my mother leading me through a crowded department store. I kept on tripping on my feet and it only slowed us down, I knew I had to stop. Nate deserved a life, I didn't. What did I do anyway with my life. Lead a resistance? For what? Half of us were lost to the nobodies and the other half were either dead, or running forever like Nate and I were. No, I had to let go.

"Nate, you're my friend right?" I asked with a sigh

"Yeah?" he questioned dashing through the deserted streets. It was a chase, the heartless vs. us and god was holding the wii-mote that made us run faster and faster.

"And friends want other friends to be safe right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well if you were my friend (and wanted me to be safe) you'd let go of my hand."

"NO WAY! You can't just be taken like that! You can ma-"

"No Nate, I can't. You HAVE to let go. I'm begging you. Go on I know you'll be fine." Tears were now cascading down both of our faces.

"I'll be fine trust me." I said trying to fake a smile, I didn't know weather I would be okay or not. I might die or I might live. The odds were fifty fifty.

"No..no…"

"Please, you deserve to live, I don't. just let go." He stared at me while we were running. [that was one thing I could credit him for, he had a great sense of his surroundings so her could look at one thing when he was supposed to be concentrating on another but I digress] His eyes were red from his tears. He was torn, I could see it in his face. Finally he spoke,

"Okay. I'll miss you." And with that he let go of my hand and I fell to the ground. I skidded on my knees until I was laying on the ground. I propped myself up on my elbows to see Nate, running away. He was traveling at a greater speed now because I was no longer weighing him down I knew he would be safe. He would live, he would have a future. I got up and faced the way the heartless was coming, I was not going down with out a fight.

When it finally caught up with where I was it stopped five feet away from me. It just stared at me, as if it were evaluating how difficult of an opponent I was. I didn't have any weapons and almost all of my energy was spent from running from what I was facing. If I were the heartless I would think of me as an easy win.

I clenched my hands into a fist and ran towards the heatless. Trying to run as fast as I could I hoped that one blow would knock it out and make it disappear. But as I said before, this particular heartless was unusually fast. It quickly ran behind me and took me down with out any struggle. It pinned me down to the ground and I was staring up into yellow eyes that were hungry, hungry for one thing. My heart.

I tried to resist and break away, but I was too weak. It was pointless trying to fight back. I had to accept my fate. There were so many things that I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to see the world, I wanted to sing for the world, I wanted to do so much, but all of those dreams and hopes I had were quickly expelled from my mind for I knew that this was the end.

The next thing I knew I felt something inside my chest stop. It felt like a hand was grasping my heart and trying to pull it right out. The sensation was not a pleasant one, there was a fire burning in my chest. Like a thousand gallons of gasoline were dumped on one single flame, making it an inferno. My whole vision was going black. A hand was constricting my heart making it difficult to breathe. It was pulling and pulling and trying to get it out. I could feel my heart dethatching itself from my body, it was holding on by a thread, as if it were trying to hold on for dear life. After that, all I could remember was one final tug. All of the strings that were holding it down came undone, my heart was set free. I saw a pink light that looked so warm and inviting. All the fire was gone now, all the pain was gone. All that was left was nothing. Nothing and darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: Change

Yay chapter two! i hope you like it! please comment! :]

Disclaimers: mmhhuumm you know them

* * *

**Chapter 2: Change**

I awoke in a room, which was odd because I recall being attacked outside. Oh well. It took a while for me to get up but I noticed something was different. For one thing there wasn't a song playing in my head, only silence. When the sun shown through the window illuminating the room, I didn't think about how happy this made me. About how it made me glad to wake up and be alive to see the sun's eternal flame light my world. There was no feeling, just nothing.

I thought that there had to be something wrong with me. So I rolled on my side and let out a groan. I'd hurt my back from my fall, typical. I slid under the sheets making my way to the end of the bed. Then poking my head out of the sheets to take a look around the room.

It was all white. Everything was white. The tables, the chairs, the lights, the windows, the sheets I was hiding under, everything. It gave me shivers, but then I realized I shivered because I was cold. I was wearing a nightgown now; funny I thought I was in jeans and a t-shirt before. Was I going crazy? Oh well. I slid out of the bed and took a look around the room.

The floor was extremely cold on my bare feet. I had to walk on my tiptoes because of it. The room was spacious and very neat. All the books on the shelves were in height order and arranged by author. [The books were white as well]. The things that caught my eye were these two huge doors that had curtains over them. I walked over and placed my hand on the silk that shielded the doors. It was amazingly soft, this would've made me smile, but I didn't. I moved my hand across the cloth feeling the texture and taking in the smell of roses that came off of it. I moved the curtain to see the sun shining through the door, which led to a balcony. I gingerly opened the door and stepped out into the warm summer air.

It was so warm, I had to close my eyes to take it all in. The breeze caressed my skin making it tingle. The air smelt of different assortments of flowers, but mostly roses. I walked to the edge of the balcony and saw acres and acres of flowery gardens. The scenery was so beautiful, this would have made me gasp and say "Wow, oh my god" But I said nothing. I just stared out into the distance taking in the scenery.

The wind tangled my hair as I laid my head on the rail of the balcony. I almost fell asleep because this whole scenery was so peaceful. However I quick snapped my self-awake and walked back inside. As I walked into the room I caught a glimpse of a girl on the other side of the room. I walked closer and closer to her until I was not even 2 feet away from her facing her. She had green eyes, contrasting to my blue and her hair was black with blonde on the underside. It was long, and unnaturally perfect in every way. Her skin was pale making her green eyes pop, it actually looked as if she were wearing make up but I could tell that she wasn't. She body type was the same as mine, skinny on the top, but big on the bottom and she wore the same outfit as I did. I lifted up my hand to reach out to her; she did the same thing simultaneously. I moved my hand towards her hand so they would touch, but when they finally met, I felt cold glass on my skin. I looked at the girl in horror to realize that the girl in the glass was not some stranger, rather someone I knew for a long time. That person in the mirror was me.

This made no sense. How could I have changed? Is it possible for a person to change over night? No, it was impossible, or at least that's what I was taught to believe. I felt like screaming. I felt like crying. But I did neither. I just stared in silence with a ghostly look on my already pale face. I had to lie down. I made my way over to the bed and just reclined there. I had to think.

Okay I remember having blue eyes, brown hair, and tan-ish skin yesterday. Now I'm green eyed, I'm pale as a ghost, and my hair is two different colors. I'm also in a different outfit and in a strange house. This was really starting to creep me out. All of these questions were so confusing, it made my head hurt. What did this all mean?! The change, the lack of feeling!? It was all way too overwhelming! If it were yesterday I would have broken down crying but I didn't. I just lie on the bed in fetal position thinking.

I almost fell asleep again, but then I heard a knock on the door.

**Knock. Knock**

"Who's there?" I said meekly

**Knock Knock**

"I'm warning you, if you come near me, I'll kick your ass. I mean it!"

The door handle started to turn and I braced myself incase I had to fight. I was in a strange place and someone was coming into the room I was residing in.

The person who walked in was not what I expected him to be. He was tall, well built, and wearing a black cloak. His features were hard but you could see some softness in his eyes. The weirdest thing about him was his hair. It was shoulder length and was a bright pink color. That can't be his natural color, but then again my hair was now black and [almost] white.

He gently closed the door, grabbed a chair, placed it by the bed, and sat down. Then he said with a smile "Hello Xaras, My name is Marluxia. Welcome to the Organization."

* * *

yea i'm sorry to leave you guys on that note hahaha, but i had to. my mind farted and i could think of no more haha. :]


	4. Chapter 3: Exclamation

Okay so i know it's been forever since i've updated so here we go chapter 3! XD

Disclaimer: not mine except mine [you get it?]

* * *

**Chapter 3: Exclamation**

Plea

"Hello Xaras, my name is Marluxia. Welcome to the Organization." The pink haired man sitting before me said with a smile.

"Who's Xaras?" I asked. The voice that came out of my mouth did not sound like mine. It was more harmonious. It almost sounded like I was singing.

"Why you of course my dear." He said with a chuckle

"You see, I found you laying right outside the gates of the castle. It seems to me like you took some nasty fall because when I found you, you were all beat up. Poor dear." I stared at him as he was saying this. It made no sense to me why this guy would just pluck me from near death and take me into his home. Oh well I better just keep listening to what he has to say. Maybe he'd tell me what the crap was going on.

"Well anyway, I took you in and now here you are looking good as new. The Pharphella flower does wonders in healing. But I digress." His eyes shifted across the room and then to me, it looked as if he was evaluating me. Trying to pick out my strengths and weaknesses. But then again I was doing the same. He seemed to be very strong, no doubt. Both in mind and in spirit, I could tell that by the way he addressed me. I could also tell that he was power hungry, the glint in his eye reminded me of…of… I can't remember his name.

"So, your name is Xaras. Get used to it because it's not going to change, not even for a delicate flower like yourself. Now your number shall be number, what number would suit you. It musn't be any number close to us…how about LVIII? That sounds nice, so your number is now LVIII. Now what else…oh I remember what's your power?"

"My power?" the melodious voice asked.

"Element. Whatever you want to call it my dear."

"But I don't have one..."

"Oh you do, trust me. Why don't you sing something for me?" he asked slyly. I stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, but eventually I reluctantly got up and prepared myself. It did take much effort to sing, because I was already an exceptional singer, but this time it felt like a power was rising inside me as I was singing. Also I sounded 50,000,000 times better than I normally do so that was a plus. As the end of the song came the power was building and building, finally as I let out the last high note, a beam of white light shot out from my mouth and drove a hole in the wall.

I stared in awe at what had happened. Now I knew something was up. My physical features changed, I seem to have an extreme lack of feelings, and now I have this super power that I just found out that I had until now. What gives?

"Very well done." Marluxia said with a sigh and with a hint of triumph in his words.

"I knew you were special..." No one's ever called me special before, besides…what's his name…

"Well this is just splendid. So your element is music/sound. I shall have your weapon made for your very soon. It should be something corresponding with your power. Now there are some rules that I nee-"

"WAIT!" I cut him off

"Please. Tell me where am I and what is this Organization. And why do I look different , why do I have no emotions, and why do I have this power. Most importantly why do you make it seem like I must be kept a secret." I said nearing tears. [but I knew I would not cry] It was all so strange, I couldn't keep up with all of the things he was saying.

"Ah you picked up on that last part… Well the Organization is a group of nobodies who…Hum…you know I actually really don't know what we do." He chuckled to himself. I didn't buy it, he was still hiding something.

"Well any who, you are now a nobody. Meaning that you are no longer your true self. The person you once were is a different person. [if that makes sense] Let's just say you're not who you used to be. That's what happens when a heartless gets you. All nobodies come with powers, for instance, mine happens to be flowers and such." He said with a smile.

"As for your lack of emotions; we no longer have hearts, therefore we have no emotions. But that doesn't mean we don't remember what it was like to have them."

"What about me being a secret? What of that?" I asked. He suddenly got up and started heading towards the door.

"HEY I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU I DEMAND AN ANSWER!" I yelled across the room incredibly vexed.

"You'll find out soon enough, but until that time you must stay in this room at all times. I'll be watching you my Xaras, you're going to do great things, my euphonious ingénue." And with that he swiftly walked right out the door. [and locked it behind him.]

This really made me so agitated. The nerve of him, to just go in and tell me everything about me.

As I was in my frustrated state, a loud high-pitched screeching sound pierced the air. It was so god damn annoying, it just made me even more angry. And as I got madder, the sound grew louder and louder. I swore I saw a piece of glass crack from the frequency. I tried to calm myself down and sure enough once I was calm the annoying sound went away. I've gotta learn how to control my powers. It'd be for the best.

Well I guess I'm stuck here. With nothing to do. God I really hate my life right now…


End file.
